Mayen M3 4x4
The AWD drive variant of the Mayen M3 with the DOHC engine can be boosted to 480 HP with the use of performance parts. In this state it is probably the easiest vehicle to obtain the Racer Boy Steam achievement. Standard engine: * I4 DOHC 4x4 Compatible engines: * I4 DOHC 4x4 * I4 SOHC 4x4 Standard Rims: * Rim Classic 02 19" Standard tyre measurements: * Front: Sport Tire 255/30R19 * Rear: Sport Tire 255/30R19 Parts Suspension * Front Axle Knuckle CoverR........................2 * Front Drive Axle DR....................................2 * Front Drive ShaftR......................................1 * Front Shock Absorber A.............................2 * Front Shock Absorber Cap........................2 * Front Spring...............................................2 * Front Steering Knuckle AR.........................2 * Front Suspension CrossmemberR..............1 * Front Sway Bar...........................................1 * Front Wheel HubR......................................2 * Inner Tie Rod.............................................2 * Lower Suspension ArmR............................2 * Outer Tie Rod.............................................2 * Rear Axle Knuckle Housing AR..................2 * Rear Drive AxleR........................................2 * Rear Shock Absorber A.............................2 * Rear Shock Absorber Cap.........................2 * Rear Spring................................................2 * Rear Suspension ArmR..............................2 * Rear Suspension Arm AR...........................2 * Rear Suspension Arm BR...........................2 * Rear Suspension Crossmember (RWD)R..1 * Rear Suspension Upper ArmR...................2 * Rear Sway Bar B.......................................1 * Rear Wheel Hub........................................2 * Rubber Bushing.......................................16 * Small Rubber Bushing...............................8 * Spring CapR...............................................2 * Steering RackR...........................................1 * Sway Bar Front End Link A........................2 * Sway Bar Rear End Link............................2 * Wheel Hub 3R.............................................2 * Wheel Hub Bearing....................................4 Brakes * ABS ModuleR.............................................1 * ABS PumpR................................................1 * Brake CaliperR............................................4 * Brake Caliper CylinderR..............................4 * Brake Disc..................................................2 * Brake Disc Ventilated.................................2 * Brake Pads.................................................4 * Brake ServoR..............................................1 Exhaust * Catalytic Converter$....................................1 * Exhaust Pipe$.............................................1 * Front Exhaust Section A (I4 B)...................1 * Middle Muffler$............................................1 * Rear Muffler B.............................................1 Gearbox * Clutch Plate$R.............................................1 * Clutch Pressure Plate$...............................1 * Clutch Release Bearing..............................1 * Drive ShaftR................................................1 * Flywheel$R..................................................1 * Gearbox (I4 4X4)$R.....................................1 Interior * Bench M3...................................................1 * Seat M3......................................................2 * Steering Wheel M3.....................................1 Body Parts * Mayen M3 Front BumperRT........................1 * Mayen M3 Front Left DoorR.......................1 * Mayen M3 Front Left Door Window...........1 * Mayen M3 Front Left FenderR...................1 * Mayen M3 Front Right DoorR....................1 * Mayen M3 Front Right Door Window.........1 * Mayen M3 Front Right FenderR.................1 * Mayen M3 Front Window...........................1 * Mayen M3 HoodR.......................................1 * Mayen M3 Left Body Window A.................1 * Mayen M3 Left HeadlightT..........................1 * Mayen M3 Left Side MirrorRT......................1 * Mayen M3 Left TaillightT.............................1 * Mayen M3 Left Trunk TaillightT...................1 * Mayen M3 Rear BumperRT.........................1 * Mayen M3 Rear Left DoorR........................1 * Mayen M3 Rear Left Door Window............1 * Mayen M3 Rear Right DoorR......................1 * Mayen M3 Rear Right Door Window..........1 * Mayen M3 Rear Window............................1 * Mayen M3 Right Body Window A...............1 * Mayen M3 Right HeadlightT........................1 * Mayen M3 Right Side MirrorRT....................1 * Mayen M3 Right TaillightT...........................1 * Mayen M3 Right Trunk TaillightT.................1 * Mayen M3 TrunkRT......................................1 Tuning Body Parts (optional) * Mayen M3 Front Bumper B * Mayen M3 Left Headlight B * Mayen M3 Left Side Mirror B * Mayen M3 Left Taillight B * Mayen M3 Left Trunk Taillight B * Mayen M3 Rear Bumper B * Mayen M3 Right Headlight B * Mayen M3 Right Side Mirror B * Mayen M3 Right Taillight B * Mayen M3 Right Trunk Taillight B * Mayen M3 Trunk B $ Performance part available R Part is repairable T Tuning part available